


Old Wounds and New

by peony_princesa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Ophelia has had to fight against the Devil and Lucio's ghost with no memory of how she got there, or what it's all for. Now that Lucio has come back from the dead, he's different, and claims to have the answers she wants. What she doesn't know is how greatly she'll regret finding them out.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Old Wounds and New

“Vesuvia! Your Count has returned!”

Resplendent in his white masquerade outfit, Lucio descended the grand ballroom staircase one dramatic step at a time, his arms spread wide in a magnanimous gesture. 

This wasn’t the old Lucio, however; though he bore a strong resemblance to the late count, this being was much more than that. Four black horns now adorned his head, horns that struck Ophelia as frightfully familiar, while his blond hair that had previously been clipped short on the sides and long on top, now flowed almost down to his shoulders. His famous magical golden arm was still present as well, but to Ophelia, its edges and tips looked sharper, more cruel.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of dread come over her that she couldn't explain, Ophelia did her best to shrink into the crowd and hide from this new Lucio's gaze. She had no memories of knowing the count of Vesuvia before she died, but the hair on the back of her neck prickled at the sight of him in a confusing case of deja vu. 

Lucio had apparently prepared a speech for the occasion, and his voice was now booming across the sea of people, but Ophelia was too busy trying to get out of the ballroom to hear it.

"My dear Ophelia, leaving so soon?"

She froze in her tracks, a sense of dread creeping over her. How could Lucio recognize her, much less know her name?

"I did hope I would catch you alone, but seeing as you've so rudely decided to leave my party early, it seems I must do this in front of all my guests."

Ophelia turned slowly to face him, still poised to flee as alarm bells went off in her head, telling her that nothing good would come from this confrontation. 

"So gracious."

His smile was wolfish as he held out his hand to her, the dangerous glint in their depths telling her that she would regret not complying with his summons.

"I- I don't remember you," she said, finally able to muster the ability to speak "why does it seem like you know me?"

"Oh, but I do know you, darling." His smile grew wider, revealing an array of frighteningly sharp white teeth, "There lies quite the history between you and who I used to be. I recall it quite fondly, though I wouldn't expect you to remember, he- I- made sure of that, I believe."

Ophelia shuddered; there was no way he was referring to anything good, and since she had only recently learned about her death from the plague, and begun the journey of sorting through her broken memories, she was still far from whole. And yet, despite her fear and revulsion, something, some compelling emotion, was urging her to take his hand. Hardly knowing what she was doing, Ophelia was just lifting her hand to place in his, when a shout rang out from behind her.

"Ophelia, no!"

Roused out of whatever spell she had been under, Ophela jerked her hand away from Lucio's and whirled around to see Asra and Julian fighting their way through the crowd toward her.

"Don't touch him!" Asra shouted "Ophelia, it's not safe!"

"How unfortunate." Lucio's voice sounded bored and slightly annoyed "I had hoped you would join me without a fuss, but this way will suffice." He seized Ophelia by the wrist and turned toward the stairs, forcing her to run in order to keep from getting dragged behind him.

"Ophelia!"

"Lucio let her go!"

Asra and Julian's shouts were drowned out by the crowd which was beginning to devolve into chaos, Lucio's sudden return having such an effect that their once joyful revelry was now turning frenzied and desperate.

Ordering his guards to keep anyone from interfering with them, Lucio strode along the palace halls toward his chambers with Ophelia in tow. He didn't speak, it seemed that he had a clear plan and would not let anyone or thing get in his way.

Ophelia's heart was beating out of her chest. Try as she might to remember, she had no clue what she had to do with Lucio; she couldn't even believe that they had known each other before she'd died of the plague. Still, she didn't doubt that he had something to show her, and though she looked forward to such a revelation with dread, she couldn't bring herself to fight him off. Instead, she let him lead her without protest, while some small part of herself was eager to know something that had possibly been kept from her.

When they reached his rooms, Lucio dragged Ophelia through the door and threw it shut behind them, turning to her as he did so, "You're clearly afraid of me but you haven't tried to run yet. Why?"

Ophelia looked down at where her wrist was still held tightly in his and considered his question for a moment before lifting her head and looking him in the eye, "You said I knew you- Lucio- before I died. I only recently found out about that and my memories still haven't come back to me. Neither Asra nor Julian have been able or willing to tell me much about my life before that, and I want to know what you know, even if it's terrible."

"Lucio" smiled his toothy grin as he stared down at her in the same way she imagined that a wolf might look at a sheep before it devoured it. "So your curiosity has got the better of you, has it?" He asked with mirth in his voice "You are right to guess that it is terrible, and I have no doubt that you will regret that decision dearly. Not that it matters," he added the last sentence as if in afterthought, "it was not an invitation to begin with."

As he spoke, Lucio let go of Ophelia's wrist, and brought both his hands to cradle her head, the tips of his claws grazing her scalp and making her shudder. "Let us observe the past and find the truth, shall we?"

Almost instantly, Ophelia's vision went white, and she was transported, landing in the same chambers, but at a different time, as evidenced by the gaudy decor that was characteristic of the count's taste. Her viewpoint was that of a spirit, hovering above the room, and from that point of view, she saw Lucio speaking to a man, a guard she gathered from his uniform. Lucio seemed to be giving orders, while the guard listened attentively.

"I'm tired of this, they won't let me out of here! Some bullshit about not spreading the plague, but it's already out! What harm could come from allowing me even the smallest of fetes?"

As Ophelia drifted closer, she could see that Lucio was indeed sick; his eyes were sunken, his skin exhibited a pallor that erased the color from his cheeks, and his hair hung limply in his face, clinging to his forehead and giving him a delirious appearance.

"I understand, my lord," the guard spoke "but the countess has assumed control in your stead, claiming that you are unfit to rule in your condition. I only have the authority to deliver whatever you desire to your chambers, but I cannot allow you to leave."

Lucio growled out a curse, and turned his back on the man, the ill-tempered look on his face deepening as he chewed on his lip, clearly wishing he had his old power back and could order his way out of the situation. As he stood there grumbling to himself about not being allowed "any fun at all" and the pain of missing all the delights of his illness free life, a look of realization flashed over his face. Narrowing his eyes, he began to mumble as if making a calculation, and with a snap of his fingers, he whirled around to face the guard.

"You know what I really need? My nightly dose of medicine. I always feel better after I have it. But! It would be lovely to see a new face- I'm tired of Jules' mopiness when he comes to deliver it in the evening. Have him send his apprentice; I've seen her tagging along with him, and she looks vastly more fun than him. Tell him to have her deliver my medicine from now on."

"Very well, my lord."

The guard turned to go, but Lucio stopped him.

"One more thing! Send Valdemar to me, and do it before you talk to Jules, it's very important."

The guard nodded in agreement and disappeared out the door. When he was gone, Lucio's sick features twisted into a sly grin "Noddy can't take away  _ all  _ my fun, even if that's her goal. Plague my ass, I'm tired of this."

The scene shifted to one of Julian and Ophelia herself. The doctor was handing her a small glass bottle full of an amber colored liquid, and appeared to be giving her instructions, though Ophelia couldn't make out his words. Her past self only nodded and left, taking the potion with her.

When past-Ophelia arrived at Lucio's chambers, he was in bed and greeted her with a tired smile "Ah Ophelia, that's your name isn't it? So nice to see a new face, thank you for obliging me by bringing my medicine, so very kind of you."

Ophelia returned his smile warily; she had heard plenty of bad things about the count from Julian, but looking at him now, in his weakened condition, she couldn't help but feel pity for him; his wan complexion and the dark circles beneath his eyes gave him a feverish appearance, and he seemed uncommonly happy for her company.

"How are you feeling, Count?" She asked as she set his medicine down on the nightstand next to the bed "A little better, I hope?"

"I think I do feel a bit better today now that you mention it." He pushed himself up to a sitting position and ran his fingers through his hair, tucking it out of his face, "Especially now that you're here, it's lovely to see a new face."

Ophelia smiled and ducked her head respectfully before turning to leave.

"Wait! If you don't mind," Lucio gestured to the chair that sat beside the bed "have a glass of wine with me while I take my dose? It won't take long, it's just nice to have new company, and with such a pretty companion at that."

Ophelia laughed and hesitated, knowing that Julian wouldn't approve of her having a drink with Lucio, whom she had heard him call "vile", "reprehensible", and numerous other things on many occasions. Still, she let him coax her into sitting down at his side and let him pour and hand her a glass of the dark red wine that smelled of cherries, oak, and a muskiness that reminded her of the smell of damp wood after a heavy rain.

"How do you like it?" Lucio had drained his own glass in one go, and set it back down, while Ophelia sipped hers slowly.

"It's nice," she answered, taking another sip, bigger that time because the way he was watching her made her think he might be offended if she didn't "I don't think I've had wine like this before."

"Of course you haven't, my dear!" He said with a laugh as he sank back on his satin pillows "I have only the best malbec sent over from Prakra- one benefit of a dull marriage- I'm sure you haven't had much opportunity to try many good wines. 

"That's true." She agreed, continuing to sip her drink "Asra always preferred tea to wine anyway, so we never drank much."

"Oh Asra," Lucio rolled his eyes "wonderful to look at, but such a bore. I don't know why he refuses to try and enjoy life, I'll never understand him."

Ophelia hid a giggle behind her hand as she tried to imagine what Lucio’s idea of a "fun" Asra might look like.

"You know what I mean, don't you my dear?" He asked, his keen gaze looking her over "The man acts like such a martyr, when he really just needs to loosen up a bit."

“I guess so.” she answered, before lifting her glass and draining its contents.

“Done already? Can I pour you another, darling? It appears you enjoyed it.”

“No, no,” she answered, waving her hands and laughing “I’m quite the lightweight, and I feel it setting in already. I should probably get back to Julian to see if he needs anything.”

“Nonsense!” Lucio cried, “I’m sure he’s perfectly happy with the company of his leeches, and has hardly noticed your absence. It’s so refreshing to have such lovely and stimulating company, do stay a while longer.”

Acquiescing to his persuasion, Ophelia stayed a half an hour more, listening in amusement as the count regaled her with war stories from before he came to be in his current station. When he came to the end of a particularly exciting tale of which he was naturally the hero, Ophelia went to stand up with the intention of leaving, and almost immediately lost consciousness. 

Present-Ophelia watched the scene, an uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach as Lucio caught her in his arms and maneuvered her around to where she was laying across the foot of his bed. 

In his weakened state, it took a considerable amount of energy for Lucio to support Ophelia’s limp form and get her onto the bed. Once he laid her down, he had to take a moment, leaning over her limp form to catch his breath and wipe the perspiration from his brow.

"Ophelia? Ophelia are you awake?" He asked as he shook her and patted her cheeks, checking for a response. When he got none, he slid the hand of his golden arm around her face, stroking its thumb across the seam of her lips "Valdemar was right, this stuff acts very quickly." He said with a snicker. Then, he gripped her face hard and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Ophelia's with a hungry eagerness that made him seem more beast than human, and shoving his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hungrily until he was breathless.

When he finally drew away from her, he straightened up to his full height, letting one hand rest on his hip as he looked her over, a smirk crossing his face.

The real Ophelia watched with mounting horror as Lucio began unlacing the bodice of her past self's dress, his eager fingers making quick work of the complicated knots. When he got her dress unfastened, he laid it open, staring down at her bare torso, his red eyes alight with a hunger that made Ophelia sick to her stomach as she watched.

Lucio only took a minute to look her over; his touch starved hands went immediately to her waist, where he began to slowly slide his hands up her body, savoring the warmth and softness of her skin.

"Ahhh it's been so long since I felt another person’s skin against mine.” his hands trembled as they closed over her breasts, whether from excitement or his illness, it was impossible to say. “She’s so warm.” he whispered, stroking a finger over one of her nipples and watching it harden. He seemed at a loss of what to do next, looking at her as if he wanted to touch her everywhere at once, and couldn’t decide where to go first. His strongest impulse quickly won out, and he dropped his face into her ample cleavage, desperate for the taste and scent of her skin. Making his way to a nipple, he licked it several times, sucking it into his mouth, and then, unable to contain himself, sunk his teeth into her supple flesh.

Despite being incapacitated and unaware of what was happening, Ophelia writhed beneath him, whimpering at the feeling of his assault on her skin. 

It quickly became obvious that groping her wasn't enough, and Lucio stood upright again, revealing as he did so, bright red marks all over Ophelia's breasts from where he had bitten her. His hands continued to shake as they grabbed the hem of her dress and started to yank it up her body, bunching her skirt around her waist and sighing with delight as more and more of her was bared to his gaze. 

Lucio's hands immediately flew to Ophelia's upper thighs, pushing her legs apart to grant him better access. "Let's see what other delights she has to offer." He chuckled to himself as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and dragged them down her legs, stowing them in his pocket. He then parted her legs so he could maneuver his hips between them, keeping them a convenient distance apart. Setting his hands on her hips, he let them linger there, pressing his fingers into her skin and dragging them downward, watching the red streaks they left behind.

Ophelia remained unconscious, but it seemed from the way she was responding, that she was still physically aware, and even more sensitive than normal. Her breathing quickened every time Lucio touched her, and whimpered louder as he became more rough.

"I can't wait to hear the sounds you'll make when I'm buried in that sweet pussy of yours and fucking you within an inch of your life." He murmured, his voice gentle, though his words were not. "Let's see what you're hiding, shall we?" As he spoke, he trailed a finger over Ophelia's low abdomen, and then dipped between her legs, parting her delicate flesh and probing deeper. "Ah, tighter than I expected. I assumed that Jules was keeping his cock wet with you, considering how close he keeps you. But I've seen his, you wouldn't be this tight at rest if you were with him. And how could Asra leave you? You're simply delicious."

Lucio watched Ophelia's face intently as he stroked his finger against her inner walls, pausing a moment and then inserting another finger, enjoying the small reactions flickering across her face as he did so. As he stretched her, he rubbed his thumb over her clit, making her moan and push her hips against his hand.

"Oh I love your eagerness," he crooned, "and look at that, you're already getting wet. I knew you'd be perfect."

Lucio's impatient nature quickly took over, and when his need for his own gratification became too strong, he started to unlace the sleeping breeches he wore, taking his cock out and letting them fall to the floor in a heap, allowing him to step out of them and press his hips harder between Ophelia's legs. He then took his length in his hand and placed the head just inside her entrance, letting it stay there for a moment as he relished her wet heat closing around him.

To all appearances, Ophelia was asleep, though it was clear that she could feel everything that was happening to her body. Her breath had quickened as he started pushing his cock into her, and now a sweat was breaking out on her forehead as he steadily filled her.

Once the head of his cock reached the barrier to her womb, Lucio stopped; letting his forehead fall against hers, he waited, his breath loud and ragged as he attempted to curb his overwhelming desire to empty himself into her right then and there.

"It wouldn't do to end this as quickly as that," he spoke, exerting all his willpower to remain calm, "I couldn't disappoint you so, my dear."

It didn't matter that she couldn't hear him, in that moment he was convinced that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, fueling his already burning desire.

When he had sufficiently composed himself, Lucio took Ophelia's wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head, giving shallow thrusts of his hips in preparation for the real thing. He didn't do so for long, however, she was too hot, too tight and too wet for him to resist, and his body had a mind of it's own. 

The large, ornate bed creaked and groaned as Lucio pounded into Ophelia's soft, yielding flesh; it had never borne such intense usage, even with an inhabitant like Lucio, with all his proclivities, it had never been put to the test in such a fashion.

"Ophelia- ng!- I'm about to-ah!- come." He groaned, still slamming his cock into her as if his very life depended on it "I'm going to fill that cunt to overflowing and then fuck it out of you and fill you again." He snarled, holding her wrists with one hand, while the metal one came down to grip her face "Do you hear me? You won't be good for anyone else when I'm through with you!"

Ophelia's face was twisted with unknowing emotion; her mouth falling open and snapping shut again in silent pleas though she was unaware for what.

With a growl, Lucio met his end, pumping his cock into her as it released its load, filling her up and gushing out as he continued to thrust through his orgasm. His refractory period was nonexistent, and he kept slamming into her over and over, until he finally pulled out and gripped his cock in one hand, aiming the streams of cum to splatter over Ophelia's breasts and stomach.

When it seemed that he was finally done, Lucio collapsed onto his side on the bed next to Ophelia, watching as her body twitched, his cum still leaking out between her legs. Reaching out, he traced a finger over her lips, talking to himself as he admired the scene, "You're going to be my key to getting better, Ophelia, I feel it in my bones. I can't believe it took me this long to have you. If I'd had my wits about me, I'd have done so a long time ago."

When he got to his feet, Lucio walked around the bed to pick up his robe, but still staring at Ophelia, her dress open and pushed up with her breasts exposed and his cum still glistening on her skin, he paused. The same fire had begun to build in his blood and he couldn't fear his eyes away from her.

Abandoning the robe, Lucio went around to the side of the bed closest to Ophelia's head; slipping his hands under her shoulders, he dragged her to the edge until her head was just hanging over it "I have a little time before Valdemar gets here, best make it count." He muttered to himself.

Reaching down, Lucio took a hold of Ophelia's face, and pressed his fingers into her jaw muscles, forcing her mouth open. He paused for a moment, and then began feeding his cock into her throat. At first Ophelia had gasped, but it was quickly muffled and then silenced as he surged all the way into her mouth.

This time was faster. Having already reached his peak more than once, he had attained his height of sensitivity, and as the tight walls of her throat constricted around him, he had a hard time keeping and kind of a rhythm going. Before he knew it, he was spilling into to her again, his cum dripping out of the corners of Ophelia's mouth, despite her best efforts to swallow it down.

"That's a good girl, it's brave to even try."

When he was done, Lucio called a servant to take Ophelia and clean her up. He had also called on Valdemar to come and discuss matters with him. When they arrived, they started down at the unconscious girl as the servant wrapped her up to take.

"Valdemar, see that she doesn't remember anything, and she comes to bring my medicine every day now. I haven't felt this good in months."

Lucio had climbed back into the bed as was relaxing, looking much the better for wear as Ophelia was carried out "I don't want her questioning any of the marks I left on her, so make it so she won't question it."

"As you wish." They sighed, as if the task was beneath them and they were annoyed at being taken from their work. "You certainly got good use out of her, it appears." They stared after the servants taking Ophelia until Lucio spoke to them, snapping them out of their reverie.

"Yes, and I intend to continue doing so. Just make sure that she cooperates as much as I need her to."

With a bow, the courtier left the room, and Lucio was left in the bed with a serene and satisfied look on his face.

Completely shell shocked by what she had witnessed, present time Ophelia sank to her knees in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Before she could get up or even utter a work, the new Lucio patted her head and dragged his fingers through her hair, the feeling of their sharp tips against her scalp making her shudder.

"Now, now, we can't have that already, there's still much to show you."

"I don't want to see any more," she croaked "just tell me what you want already."

"Tsk tsk," he scolded, "that kind of attitude is that? We have so much more to see, and see it, we will. You are far from done here, little magician."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this was exhausting to write. But I guess that comes with the territory. Darker elements seem to come more naturally to me rn, so enjoy whatever it is I'm working through atm lol


End file.
